Reaction
by Kuroiji Kazuha
Summary: Gimana reaksi Takasugi saat membaca majalah—eh, salah. Maksudnya menemukan majalan por—majalah gravure? Dan sehari setelah menemukan barang laknat itu, dia menyadari dirinya terbangun berduaan di kamar dengan Bansai yang topless! A-apa yang terjadi! Check this out!


KYAAAA~ XD~ Akhirnya kelar juga _one-shoot_ BANTAKA! Cihuy~ Nih fanfic terinspirasi dari majalah yang numpuk di rumah sepupuku. Bukan majalah ' _gituan'_ yah. cuman majalah _fashion_ biasa. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbersit pertanyaan di kepalaku.

' _Gimana ekspresinya Shinsuke kalo baca majalah por—gravure, ya?'_

Dan tralala~ jadilah _fanfic absurd_ tentang BanTaka! Yap, daripada banyak cuap-cuap lagi, yang penasaran silahkan baca _fanfic_ ini yah! _**Don't like, don't read!**_

Gimana reaksi Takasugi saat membaca majalah—eh, salah. Maksudnya menemukan majalan por—majalah _gravure?_ Dan sehari setelah menemukan barang laknat itu, dia menyadari dirinya terbangun berduaan di kamar dengan Bansai yang _topless_! A-apa yang terjadi?! _Check this out!_

...

... ...

... ... ...

 **A Gintama** Fanfiction

 **Gintama ©** Sorachi Hideaki

 **Reaction ©** Kuroiji Kazuha

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Warning** : Absurd, OCC (always), typos, dll.

... ... ...

... ...

...

Jleb!

Layar laptop itu pun langsung mati. Pemiliknya memang berniat mematikannya. Seorang pemuda berusia 26 tahun itu lebih memilih duduk di santai di bingkai jendela ruangannya. Menatap angkuh ke kota Edo di bawahnya. Matanya _olive-green_ -nya menyiratkan kebencian pada kota itu. Salah satu yang ingin 'dihancurkannya.'

—Katakan saja sekarang Takasugi Shinsuke berada di kapalnya yang sedang berada di Edo untuk mengambil suplai makanan dan persenjataan sebelum kembali lagi ke luar angkasa.

Masih terdiam, Takasugi memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dibenaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebenarnya beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk membuka laptopnya.

Yap, majalah _gravure_ yang entah punya siapa, diletakkan di tengah-tengah meja kerjanya. Awalnya dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau itu majalah ' _itu'_. Secara _cover_ -nya hanya bergambar seorang cewek yang berpose ala kelinci yang memakai kostum kelinci yang menutupi seluruh tubuh. Seperti kostum badut ulang tahun.

Dan waktu dibuka... raut wajahnya masih datar-datar aja. Bahkan Takasugi dengan SANTAINYA membolak-balik majalah itu tanpa rasa bersalah. Setidaknya Takasugi harus merasa bersalah karena membuat para _fansgirl_ nya nagis darah melihatnya baca majalah ' _begituan.'_

' _Akang Takasugi jahaattt~'_

Takasugi langsung tengok kesana-kemari. Ia mendengar suara perempuan, sementara di kapalnya ini hanya ada dia, Bansai, dan beberapa awak kapal yang jelas ber _gender_ laki-laki. (Kalau mau tahu, Matako dan Takechi berada di luar angkasa bersama mantan kapten Harusame ke tujuh, alias Kamui).

Setelah tau isinya, majalah itu langsung dibuang ke keranjang sampah di samping meja kerjanya. Kemudian Takasugi menyalakan laptopnya. Men- _search_ di go*gle sesuatu yang terlintas dibenaknya. Sebuah _web_ yang bernama ' _Fanfiction.'_

Mencari di _anime/manga_ , kemudian masuk ke _fandom_ Gintama. Sekali lagi pemuda yang memiliki surai _high-light_ ungu itu mencari sebuah _fanfic_ dengan _pairing_ 'Takasugi S.' dan 'Bansai K.'

Dapat satu tapi sayangnya dapat yang berbahasa Inggris. Takasugi mendecih tak suka. Tapi tetap aja dibuka dan dibacanya. Manik _olive-green_ itu menelusuri kalimat demi kalimat yang tertampang jelas di layar laptopnya. Apalagi ini _fanfic_ dengan _rated M-LEMON_. Takasugi- _kun_ semangat loh bacanya!

Lalu ia melihat kolom _review_ di bawah setelah melahap habis _fanfic rated M_ tersebut. Jari-jari Takasugi dengan cekatan mengisi kolom itu dengan kata-kata yang menurutnya halus dan mudah dimengerti. Mari kita lihat apa isinya...

 _Name: guest_

' _Tulislah fanfic dengan bahasa yang kumengerti.'_

... itu nggak nge- _flame_ -kan? Jelas lah. Emang _author_ -nya tahu Takasugi nulis apaan. Kayaknya enggak deh. Lagian tuh _author_ juga dari Inggris dan orang itu mungkin akan mengira _review_ milik Takasugi salah kirim.

Iya... 'kan?

Takasugi IQ-nya tinggi. Dia pintar itu sudah takdir. Emang ada tokoh _antagonis_ yang IQ-nya dibawah rata-rata? Kebanyakan mah kelewat batas dan kadang sampai dipanggil ' _psyco.'_ Artinya, Takasugi bisa saja mengartikan _fanfic_ berbahasa Inggris dengan mudah. Mungkin ada beberapa kata yang masih ' _baru_ ' untuknya. Jadi untuk menambah pengetahuannya, Takasugi sempat mencatat kata-kata yang belum diketahuinya disebuah kertas dan berniat men- _translate_ -nya di Go*gle translate.

—Takasugi OCC banget. Tapi untuk sekedar mendapat pengetahuan, itu tak masalah 'kan?

Tadinya sih sempat buka Go*gle, terus meng- _klik_ Go*gle translate. Bukannya menampilkan halaman penerjemah itu, yang tertangkap iris Takasugi hanyalah tulisan ' _problem loading page'_. Pemuda itu sedikit bingung. Jangan-jangan...

Takasugi melepas _modem_ -nya, mengambil SIM card-nya, kemudian memasukkan SIM card itu ke _handphone_ -nya. Si Samsung S6 keluaran terbaru plus masih mulusss~ Nggak ada salahnya Takasugi punya hape bagus kayak gitu. Gini-gini Takasugi termasuk anak _gahol_ loh! Setelah cek sana-sini, firasatnya memang benar...

— _kuota anda tinggal 0 kb_ —

 _Good_. ASDFGHJKL! Takasugi naik pitam nih! (ati-ati kang. Akang Takasugi punya riwayat darah tinggi loh). Heh, dia mengurut dadanya sabar. _'Sabar, sabar. Orang sabar disayang Ban—... ups, keceplosan.'_

Dan saat itulah, Takasugi mematikan laptopnya. Lalu duduk di bingkai jendela ruangannya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Lalu melirik ke meja kerjanya.

ARGHH! Takasugi benar-benar penasaran. Tangannya mengambil selembar kertas tadi. Lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya. Mungkin dia bisa bertanya pada Bansai. Iya, Bansai yang selalu bawa _shamisen_ kemana pun dimana pun. Iya, Bansai yang selalu pakai _headphone_ dan kacamata hitam kemana-mana. IYA! Kawakami Bansai yang bikin Takasugi _doki-doki_ kalau cuman berduan aja# _ditebasTakasugi._

Tok... tok... tok...

Pintu yang berada di sebelah ruangan Takasugi terbuka. Menampakkan seorang berambut _teal-green_ yang kelihatan acak-acakan. Pakaian yang digunakannya juga terlihat berantakan. Namun kacamata dan _headphone_ masih setia nangkring di tempatnya.

"Aa, Shinsuke," Kawakami Bansai melihat Takasugi dari atas sampai bawah. Ia mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Apa kau butuh sesuatu _-de, gozaru_?"

"Bukan masalah penting," Takasugi langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Bansai tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Menyamankan diri dengan duduk di sofa hitam yang ada di ruangan itu. "Bisa bantu aku menerjemahkan beberapa kata bahasa Inggris?"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Bansai mendengar Takasugi minta tolong. Meskipun Takasugi itu ketua Kiheitai yang arogan dan bukan termasuk orang penyabar, tapi dia tak akan segan-segan untuk meminta bantuan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Bansai segera mendudukkan diri di sebelah Takasugi. Pemuda bermanik _light-green_ itu menerima selembar kertas yang diberikan Takasugi. Ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya samar. "Kau minta aku menerjemahkan kata-kata ini? Bukannya kau bisa men- _translate_ di laptopmu, Shinsuke?"

" _Kuota_ -ku habis. Bisa pinjam _handphone_ -mu?" ' _dan kalau aku cari di tempat lain, aku nggak bisa modusin kamu, Bansai.'_ Tambahnya dalam hati _#authordicekekTakasugi._

"Shinsuke," Takasugi langsung menoleh ke arah Bansai dengan semangat. "Merek _handphone_ -ku 'Samsung GT-E180F'. Itu _handphone_ jadul yang nggak bisa buat internetan. Dan laptopku masih di _service_ gara-gara kamu banting ke lantai dua hari yang lalu- _de, gozaru._ "

... Takasugi langsung menunduk. Rasanya dia ingin menenggelamkan diri ke lautan paling dalam. _'KAMVRET! Gua lupa kalo gua banting laptop dia kemaren!'_ batin Takasugi berteriak horor tak lupa petir yang menyambar-nyambar sebagai _background_ -nya (Wow, Takasugi- _kun_ OOC banget disini, ck, ck, ck).

Salahin Bansai, dong! Takasugi nggak sengaja lihat dia bercanda dengan Matako dan Takechi. Pake ketawa lagi! Iya, Bansai yang biasanya mukanya datar sedatar papan triplek malah ketawa di depan dua bawahannya itu! Di depan Takasugi dia nggak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi kayak gitu. Jelas si pemimpin Kiheitai itu langsung mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan ruangan Bansai.

—Ah, jadi ini alasan ruangan Bansai begitu berantakan saat Takasugi masuk tadi.

"Aduh, lagu Otsu- _dono_ belum selesai. Bagaimana ini?" gumam Bansai frustasi sambil memijat keningnya yang mendadak berdenyut nyeri. Menambah perasaan bersalah Takasugi pada Bansai **DUA KALI LIPAT**. Atau jangan-jangan Bansai memang sengaja mengingatkan Takasugi akan kesalahannya agar sang pemimpin semakin merasa bersalah?

"Aku akan mengganti laptopmu—"

"Ah, tidak perlu," Bansai menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Takasugi pelan. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kertas tadi. "Lusa depan aku akan mengambilnya di tempat _service_. Karena aku luang, akan kubantu menerjemahkan ini."

Takasugi tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada si kertas. Yap, sebuah kertas yang dijadiin **MODUS** buat Takasugi biar bisa ke ruangan Bansai dan berduaan aja dengan pemuda yang dijuluki ' _deaf man_ ' itu # _digebukinTakasugi_.

Tanpa ragu Bansai membaca kata pertama yang tertulis di kertas. "Baiklah, yang pertama; _grin_. Kalau tidak salah artinya 'menyeringai.' Mungkin tokoh ini menyeringai karena sesuatu seperti ingin memberikan senyum mengejek atau merasa menang atas sesuatu- _de, gozaru._ "

"Kau pikir begitu?" tanya Takasugi agak ragu.

"Entahlah. Itu hanya asumsiku. Kalau kau berpikir ada makna lain dari ' _grin'_ , kau bisa mencarinya di Go*gle setelah kau sudah membeli _kuota_ nanti," Bansai menyenderkan punggungnya ke belakang. "Yang kedua; _groaned,_ yang artinya mengerang- _de, gozaru_."

krik... krik... krik...

Suasana tiba-tiba terasa canggung. Bansai menggaruk tenguknya, sementara Takasugi mulai tak nyaman dan berpindah duduk di lantai. Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir untuk menjauhkan diri dari Bansai itu lebih baik.

"Shinsuke, darimana kau mendapatkan kata-kata seperti ini?"

Sang ketua menatap mata Bansai tanpa takut. "Bukan dari mana-mana. Hanya dari sebuah _situs_ bernama _'fanfiction.'_ Dan jangan berpikir untuk—"

"Aku akan mem- _block situs_ itu di laptopmu," Bansai berdiri dari sofa. Berniat ke ruangan sebelah alias kamar milik Takasugi. "Sepertinya _situs_ itu tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kulihat kau juga semakin jarang keluar kamar dan sering meluapkan emosi padaku akhir-akhir ini. Jadi _situs_ itu penyebabnya."

Takasugi sudah ancang-ancang berdiri dan ingin menghentikan Bansai. Hei, selain berkhayal tentang 'menghancurkan dunia', hanya _'fanfiction'_ yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasa bosan karena menunggu jatah tayang di GINTAMA! Takasugi meraba-raba pinggang kirinya. Namun ia tak menemukan _katana_ kesayangannya disana.

Tepuk jidat, sialan! Ia lupa membawa _katana_ -nya. Takasugi pikir karena ia hanya akan ke ruangan Bansai dan pemuda berambut _teal-green_ itu tidak mungkin menyerangnya, jadi ia tinggalkan di ruangannya. Tapi Takasugi tak kehabisan akal untuk menghentikan Bansai.

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"

—Adegan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Takasugi menerjang Bansai dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shinsuke?! Menyingkir dari tubuhku- _de, gozaru!"_

"Tidak sampai kau tidak mem- _block_ ' _fanfiction'_ di laptopku!" Takasugi yang duduk di atas perut Bandai mengambil _headphone_ -nya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah. "Kau bukan orang tuaku! Kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku! Lagipula aku sudah cukup umur untuk membaca _rated M_ apalagi _M-PREG!"_

"AH! JANGAN _HEADPHONE_ MAHAL DAN BERHARGAKU! Ada apa denganmu, Shinsuke?! Selama ini aku 'kan yang memenuhi segala kebutuhanmu- _de, gozaru_ ," kata Bansai sambil menepis kasar tangan Takasugi yang berusaha mengambil kacamata hitamnya.

Takasugi sempat kicep di tempat. Iya juga sih. Yang biasa beliin dia _kiseru*_ baru itu Bansai. Yang biasa nyiapin dia makan, Bansai juga. Yang mesti nyetrikain _yukata_ -nya, _always_ Bansai. Tapi menyadari posisinya yang seorang ketua, ia tak mau dikalahkan Bansai begitu saja. Ketua nih, KETUA!

"Tapi uangnya dari aku 'kan!" ucap Takasugi setenang mungkin padahal rona merah sudah menjalar ke pipinya.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak mem- _block_ situs itu, kau akan terus mendekam di kamarmu- _de, gozaru._ Kau marah pada bawahanmu karena hal sepele, itu sama sekali bukan dirimu! Coba sebutkan alasan mengapa aku tidak boleh mem- _block_ situs itu."

Pikir, pikir. Pikirkan alasan ngaco yang membuat Bansai tetap percaya. Aduh, kenapa otak Takasugi macet disituasi seperti ini?! Ini menyangkut hidup dan mati jiwanya!

"Aku..." tangan kanan Takasugi menyentuh _frame_ kacamata Bansai. Sementara tangan kirinya menahan kedua tangan Bansai. "Aku tidak suka saat kau tertawa bersama Kijima dan Henpeita. Padahal waktu bersamaku, wajahmu selalu datar dan kadang tegang. Aku menakutkan? Itu jelas karena aku tokoh _antagonis_ dan tokoh paling _badass_ terkece yang ada di Gintama. Tapi aku benci ketika kau menganggapku seperti orang asing yang baru bertemu saat kita berduaan."

Kacamata hitam itu dilempar entah kemana oleh Takasugi. Bansai juga berhenti memberontak dan melayangkan pandangan bingung padanya. Pemuda ber-manik _olive-green_ itu melihat ke dalam mata Bansai. Mendalaminya seolah-olah ingin mencari rahasia di dalam sana.

"Kau cemburu, Shinsuke?"

Takasugi gelagapan. "Dalam mimpimu, bodoh."

Bansai tertawa pelan. Tawa geli sebenarnya. Nah, ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Takasugi yang manja padanya. Yang tidak mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh dan yang sedikit manis kalau bisa dibilang. Cemburu? Oh, itu hanya spekulasi Bansai. Tapi melihat rona merah dipipi Takasugi, ia yakin ketuanya itu cemburu padanya.

"Aku jadi ingin ' _memakanmu'_ sekarang. Melihatmu _blushing_ seperti itu, Shinsuke," saat seringai perlahan-lahan muncul di wajah Bansai, Takasugi mundur secara spontan. Bukannya dia takut dengan Bansai. Bukan. Dia hanya mundur gara-gara kata ' _memakanmu'_ yang keluar dari mulut Bansai.

Sementara itu Bansai bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mulai merangkak ke arah Shinsuke. "Kalau kau ingin melihat ekspresiku yang lain, diam disitu dan biarkan aku menciummu- _de, gozaru,"_ begitu si musisi itu memberitahukan, Takasugi melebarkan matanya, melihat ke arah Bansai, dan berseru.

"Jangan berani untuk mencobanya, Bansai!" Takasugi menudingnya tepat di muka.

Namun apa Bansai mendengarkannya? NOL BESAR!

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Mari dengarkan lagu indah milikmu," Dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang dagu Takasugi. Terlihat jelas Bansai menyeringai dengan wajah yang lama-kelamaan mendekat ke wajah si ketua.

Lalu hal yang tak terduga terjadi.

Bibir Bansai mendarat dibibir sang ketua. Takasugi terkejut setengah mati, matanya melebar dan bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk berkedip. Ia merasa ada sensasi aneh dalam tubuhnya dan mengepalkan tinju, memukul Bansai di lengan. Tentu saja, Bansai tidak bergerak.

Dilihatnya Bansai semakin melebarkan seringainya. Tiba-tiba salah satu tangannya itu menarik Takasugi, mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan dan dilemparkan ke kasur dengan posisi menghadap bantal. Takasugi berusaha bangkit, tapi Bansai lebih dulu berada di atas punggungnya.

Takasugi mencoba memberontak tapi Bansai terlalu kuat, dia memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar daripada Takasugi.

"Sudah kukatakan- _de, gozaru,_ " Bansai menarik napas di telinga Takasugi dan mulai menjilati cuping telinganya. "Mulai sekarang kau milikku. Dan seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya... mari dengarkan lagumu, Shinsuke."

Mata Takasugi melotot pada Bansai. Bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai bisa... mendapat kejadian seperti ini mungkin. Tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan, membuat Bansai menjadi miliknya seutuhnya?

"Aah—terserahmu!"

.

.

~o0o~

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelusup dari balik tirai berwarna hijau lumut tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _hing-light_ ungu itu membuka matanya perlahan. Disentuhnya kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Ah, apa yang terjadi kemarin? Dipeganginya punggungnya yang ikut-ikutan ngilu.

Takasugi Shinsuke mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin hingga membuat seluruh tubuhnya sakit seperti habis berperang. Pertama ia menemukan majalah _gravure_ tergeletak manis di meja kerjanya, lalu membuka ' _fanfiction'_ di laptopnya, kemudian pergi ke ruangan Bansai karena ingin menerjemahkan kata-kata yang tidak diketahuinya, dan setelah itu...

Ia menepuk jidatnya pelan. Y-ya-yang terjadi semalam...

"Kau sudah bangun, Shinsuke," suara itu! Suara familiar yang tidak ingin didengarnya untuk saat ini. Mata _olive-green_ -nya menemukan Bansai yang berbaring disebelahnya dengan tubuh bagian atas yang... _topless_ dan seringai yang tertampang manis di wajah tampannya.

"Aa—" Takasugi melirik ke badannya sendiri. _Yukata_ -nya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Meskipun sudah berantakan dan kusut. Entah mengapa Takasugi merasa lega akan hal itu. "Aku harus kembali ke kamarku."

Grep!

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," Bansai memegang tangan Takasugi. Menariknya mendekat hingga dada mereka bertubrukan. "Kau milikku mulai saat ini, Shinsuke. Dan kurasa aku kurang puas dengan _service_ darimu semalam- _de, gozaru_. Apa kita bisa mengulanginya lagi?"

Mata Takasugi membelalak hebat. "GYAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

Oh, ya. Alasan mengapa Takasugi bersikap biasa saja saat membaca majalah _gravure_ , adalah karena dia tidak tertarik. Alasan lainnya karena dia udah biasa jadi partner BL-an Bansai selama ini. Dan hatinya pun hanya tertarik pada sang musisi berwajah datar itu

~OWARI~

* _Kiseru_ : pipa yang biasa digunakan untuk merokok tembakau (dan juga menunjukkan status sosial yang tinggi).

Pojok cuap-cuap _author:_

Cieh, cieh~ Yang _doki-doki_ pas waktu berduaan sama Bansai cieh~ PJ! MANA PJ NYA?! # _digebukinTakasugi_ ( _Author_ kayaknya babak belur pas nulis _fanfic_ ini deh. Dihajar Takasugi melulu ck, ck, ck).

Aku gk nyangka bisa nulis _fanfic_ ini sih. Secara aku lg sibuk buat nyelesain _fanfic_ lainnya. Dan aku rasa nih _fanfic_ agak menjurus ke _rated M_ deh, hoho *ketawa setan*

Sebenernya aku bingung sama Takasugi. Waktunya luang banget yah. Bahkan dia sempat-sempatnya —plus kurang kerjaan— buka ' _fanfiction'_ padahal katanya mau menghancurkan dunia.

Dan TAKASUGI DISINI OCC BINGITZZ! Masa' dia baca _fanfic rated M-LEMON_ dengan semangat?! Apalagi _pair_ -nya 'Takasugi.s' dan 'Bansai K.' Wokwokwok. Mungkin ini sisi lain dari Takasugi. Oh, ya. Aku juga penasaran sama Bansai. Aku curiga Bansai pas tidur masih pake kacamata sama _headphone_ -nya! Dimana-mana, kemana-mana di pake melulu kurasa-_-

Yaps, yang udah baca _fanfic_ ini, aku cuman bisa bilang _THANK YOU ARIGATOU VERY HAMNIDA_! Kalau berkenan, tinggalkan jejak, saran, dan kritik biar aku bisa memperbaiki _fanfic_ -ku dan membuat cerita lain yang berkualitas di _fandom_ GINTAMA!

MARI LESTARIKAN BANTAKA!

Salam, _kiss bye~_


End file.
